The Untold Tale
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Sam and Dean had their version of Tall Tales, but we never hear Gabriel's. This is also how Gabriel gets his dog.


In Gabriel's defense, the first death at Crawford Hall was an accident; believe it or not. Yes, the professor was an asshat who had seduced more students than a Nora Robert's novel. But that didn't mean Gabriel was out to kill him for it. After all, he was a man of the flesh as well. Gabriel just wanted to screw with him for a bit; how was he supposed to know that the professor would jump out of the window when he saw a dead girl. Normally humans try to not kill themselves. They have a level of self preservation. Gabriel was even locking up, thinking he'd just give the jerk a scare. But then, there he was. Head first into the cement stoop. Disappointing really, Gabriel didn't want to call the police. Damn it. Dramatic humans. Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers; his ghostly maiden disappearing back into the lovely moth he'd found.

Then there were the Winchesters, who were nothing he thought they would be. He figured they would be just like Lucifer and Michael; but they were quite the opposite. They actually seemed to work together, most of the time. At least on a good day. Gabriel wondered. What would it be like to see them fighting? Would it be as destructive as his brothers? A curled smile appeared on Gabriel's face as he thought about it. A few harmless pranks to test their brotherly bond. Hell, why not. It entertained him immensely.

Then he found the article on the Alien that found love and he remembered the frat brat who had used his janitorial closet to torture some fresh meat. Mops were not meant for that and Gabriel didn't even bother poofing it clean, he just got a new, sanitary one. And that was it, that frat boy was going to be slow dancing at a lone prom with an alien that just happened to like to probe on the first date. Oh the memories filled him with giggles he could not suppress. it was perfect. He applauded himself for how fluently it had gone. And this time his victim didn't die on accident. Okay, yes, there would be years of therapy for the boy later, but that wasn't Gabriel's concern. Perfect execution, it was one of his favorite servings of just deserts.

The Winchesters were surprisingly resilient as brothers, which gave Gabriel pause to think. They were closer than Michael and Lucifer ever were. Sam was surprisingly tolerant of Dean's childish antics and Dean was fairly care free. Gabriel decided he liked them. And he didn't like many particular humans. He liked what they created. He liked how some could rise above the odds, which inspired him to have slight mercy as he played Trickster; which had gotten easier through out the years. Over all, he liked the lot of the them and often saw what his father did when he'd made them.

But then, on the late shift, Gabriel was peeking in on one of the research scientists that had stayed late. He had been planning to play a joke on another poor sap and lay low for the hunters, but... the balding man in the laboratory was not alone. There was a high pitched whine of pain. It was canine and it made Gabriel's spine straighten. His mopping stopped and he looked in, seeing the scientist removing a needle from the dog's nape, having injected something into the Dog's blood stream. Gabriel watched through the small window. the Dog jumped away as soon as it was released, knocking off some jars on the metal table it was on and it's joints went completely rag doll for a moment.

And what ticked off Gabriel the most was that the man was just shaking his head and TAKING NOTES. the dog twitched and whimpered, limbs starting to move again, but there didn't seem to be coordination. something was off. The kind off off where you knew in the wild the animal would be dead within hours because something would put it out of it's misery. But NO, this idiot was TAKING NOTES.

The scientist seemed to be satisfied and he took up another syringe from the holder. the dog kicked and whined weakly as he was given the shot. The dog seemed to come back, kicking more urgently but the coordination was still off. It didn't quite get back to its feet before it was picked up by the scruff like a pup and deposited back into the table high cage. With a few more pen scribbled, the man seemed to find the clock an alarming late night time and he hurriedly locked his files up and covered the cage. the scientist bustled out, keeping his dirty secret safe with locks and curtains as he pushed through the door and locked it behind him. The balding idiot didn't see the Janitor had already popped himself inside.

The interior already smelled of sterile death and Gabriel snapped his fingers, popping the lock easily on the files. He picked out the file and flicked through it. It was 7 pages long. 6 deceased street dogs and one failing like the others. Final decision would be seen in the morning if the canine was still alive. Gabriel closed the file and dropped it back into the file cabinet. He didn't bother locking it again.

Gabriel pulled the sheet from the cage and the dog twitched, growling at the intruder. It scrambled to it's limbs and leaned heavily against the bars, huddling in the back of the cage; trying to seem like a fearsome adversary. Gabriel's eyes flickered over the dog, who was deteriorating before his eyes; he saw it rapidly coursing through the dog's system with the shot of adrenaline the man had given him. Gabriel pulled the lock off with ease, metal twisting and he tossed it over his shoulder. He opened the cage and the dog growled with as much strength as it could muster. Gabriel didn't blame him since the latest human had poked and prodded its internal organs with a deadly cocktail for what? For curiosity. It wasn't even a human disease he was working with.

"Easy there, pooch." a calm smile eased its way onto Gabriel's face, leaning his hands on the edge of the cage, no where near the pained and frightened animal. He was a pretty scrawny Jack Russel Terrier. the little guy had to be starving by the state of his ribs, "Hey there, how do you feel about sirloin, eh? I haven't met a good dog that has turned down some steak." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bowl of cubed steak appeared near the dog. The growling stopped and the nose twitched. And almost immediately the dog started salivating and half dragged its butt over to the bowl to get at the meat. Gabriel grinned, "Atta boy, eat up. Just going to have a peek at what's going on in here..." Gabriel slowly reached forward, fingers resting on the dog's short fur. Gabriel tsked, the organs were failing, even though the dog was finally consuming food. It was sad and pathetic and Gabriel was a sucker for wounded animals.

Gabriel worked small pats up the dog's back and finally rested his fingers on the dog's head, all of the ailments melting away with a touch of his grace. The dog perked up immediately and started gulping down chunks with gusto. Gabriel chuckled, petting the dog's side and the tail finally untucking itself from between his legs and started to wag, "Watch it, I won't cure indigestion for ya. Everyone get's one cure-all, got that?" The bowl was licked clean and the dog looked at Gabriel before he pushed muzzle against Gabriel's hand. Gabriel grinned and rubbed the dog's ears.

The smile slowly fell as Gabriel thought back to the scientist. If there was anyone who was going to get the next punishment, it was that guy. But what was befitting for animal torture and death? Gabriel's mind reeled through the magazine articles he collected and his mouth slowly curled into a smirk befitting a trickster.

"Hey boy, how would you like to see something fun?" Gabriel asked the pooch and when the dog panted with perked ears at him, he ruffled the dog's face affectionately, "Now that's what I like to hear. Come on boy, let's go say good bye to your old warden." Gabriel snapped his fingers, poofing them outside, where the research scientist was walking towards his car. The dog immediately hid behind Gabriel's calves, a low growl erupting from his canine throat. Gabriel smiled at the pooch, "Easy there boy, you're safe with me." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the man stopped, peering into the sewer grate with a moment of fascination. The man's eyes widened and greed struck him. Gabriel knew the man was a greedy one, but if he so chose, the man could by pass the watch, prove that he was not a stupid, greedy bottom feeder.

Of course, the man only proved Gabriel right. Gabriel waved his hand and moments later, a hungry gator was morphed from a newt and it ate. And perhaps the asshat would have only lost an arm, but he was so focused on that damn watch that the gator pulled him in. Gabriel sighed and looked at the dog, who was braced against Gabriel, clear fear struck in his tiny dog body.

Gabriel tisked, "Oh please, he's an asshole, and he's still going upstairs. I swear, I'm not sure what they're doing with the system up there these days..." the dog whimpered, the screams ceasing and now the smell of sewer and blood was mixing with the wet street. Gabriel stood quiet, "Sometimes... I see what Lucifer saw." The dog made uneasy steps, as though realizing the expansive freedom that was before him. His untrimmed claws scraping against the concrete. Gabriel smiled at the pooch, "You're free. You can go where ever you like." The dog looked at him with those large wondering eyes, "I can poof you anywhere. A coddling family. A dog park. An adoption center. You name it, you're there." The dog was still, and then his tail wagged with such force and he jumped in place, barking. Gabriel blinked, "Oh really?" the dog yipped, jumping again, his tongue catching Gabriel's chin and Gabriel laughed, "Well if you insist, man. You'll get fat the way I'll feed you." Gabriel trotted home and the dog followed. The dog then huffed. "What do you mean you don't have a name?"

"Rrarf!"

"Fine, I'll give you one. I'll name you... Max. Because you know what my favorite drink is?"

"Raw-awf!"

"Pshhh, NO, it's Pepsi Max. I'm going to have to educate you on proper pop drinks. Toilet water isn't even close to the list of good soda-pop."

* * *

This is my Head cannon. Honestly in my head, he's only caused Two malicious deaths in the series. I mean, in Mystery Spot, he said he threw the guy into the worm hole, but that doesn't mean he died; he could be in an alternate universe. And Changing Channels, the Hulk victim must have done something really stupid along with spouse battery.

And come on, where else did he get Max?


End file.
